


Presents

by catty_the_spy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

"What's this?" Draco asks, clutching the parcel between his fingertips as if it were diseased.

"Your Christmas present," Ron says, a flush beginning to crawl up his neck.

"So it seems. But what is it?"

"Socks," Ron mumbles. "You're always complaining about your feet being cold, so I...."

"Your mother taught you to knit?" Draco says, making it sound like the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard.

"So what if she has?" Ron says defensively. "Are you going to accept them or not?"

Draco tosses the package toward his stack of opened presents and raises his eyebrows at the next. "Why the sudden influx of Weasley's giving me gifts?" He pushes the box toward Ron. It's addressed to the both of them.

"Mum sent it," Ron says. "It's probably a sweater."

Draco makes a face, no doubt picturing the sweater Ron had gotten last year. "You can take that one."

"You can be less of a prick."

Draco rolls his eyes and tosses a box at Ron's head. Ron's scowling as he opens it, but the scowl gives way to surprise when he sees what's inside. "Cufflinks?"

"I refuse to go into muggle London with you looking like a fool."

"You'll do that fine on your own," Ron snaps. He keeps the box on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here](http://glomp-fest.livejournal.com/21992.html?thread=1071592) last year, then to my LJ, and now to AO3. Merry Christmas, and happy new year!


End file.
